


[xxxholic]看·透

by whitenoiserain



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitenoiserain/pseuds/whitenoiserain
Summary: *三角注意
Relationships: 百四, 百羽
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[xxxholic]看·透

**Author's Note:**

> *三角注意

人，对婚姻似乎有种天然的向往，总寄望着婚姻能给自己带来幸福，或者，解脱。女孩子尤其如是，爱美、爱做梦的天性令她们宁愿蒙蔽双眼，只为享受一次虚荣心的彻底放纵，哪怕到头来都只是一场独角戏，依然心甘情愿。

偌大的和室，清冷的布置，纯白的被褥，相对无言的两人——

丝毫都没有新婚之夜该有的温馨氛围。

她悄悄的抬眼偷瞄自己的夫君，带着少女纯真的羞涩；又迅速将目光收回，敛于自己交叠在膝上的手背。明明是这么熟悉的人，此时此刻却好像失去了平常相处的自然。

暗地里深深吸一口气，她再次将视线焦点集中在对方身上。宽大的手掌看似随意地搭在大腿上，非常端正的跪坐；长期锻炼的肌肉紧绷着，身体如同他惯用的弓一般展示优美的弧形；面容跟平时一样的淡漠，淡漠到眼眸内波澜不惊，尽管目光是向前的，但她从中找不到自己的倒影。

时间如空气一般静静流淌，没有任何的事物来打扰二人之间的僵局。

睡意依约来袭。她终于还是鼓起勇气，挪近一点，抬手轻柔的抚过他的双眼。在他温顺地低头后，印下轻轻的一吻，于右眼之上。

她知道，他能看见的。

这场，三个人的戏。

“晚安。”

===End===


End file.
